As Long As You Love Her
by dybank
Summary: Mustang just wanted to thank Alphonse for protecting Hawkeye. Set shortly after the end. Tints of Royai.


There aren't any fanfictions that talk about how Alphonse protected Riza in Chapter 39/ Episode 19 of Brotherhood. It was mostly on how Roy and Riza were devastated, Havoc sad and what not.

I thought Alphonse's actions were totally protective and chivalrous. Don't you agree? I had always personally wanted more Riza-Al relationship deepening. Purely platonic, of course. (Royai's still deeply rooted) I couldn't really imagine what would happened between the two, but I thought Roy was better suited to talk to Al. Roy being protective over his subordinates, Alphonse just being completely sweet. :)

Anyways, I called him The Steelheart Alchemist title because he deserves more credit, I guess. Steelheart was kind of his unofficial codename anyways, no?

* * *

Edward suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and yawned loudly instead. The train ride the previous night from Risembool was taxing and he still felt annoyed at the bumpy ride to Central. Alphonse had squatted along the road side, playing happily with a little cat that was mewling softly in the bushes. Edward's irritation was growing. He had been standing out on the road in the blazing heat for almost fifteen minutes waiting for his brother to finish cooing at the little thing. Edward finally thought that it was enough and grabbed Alphonse by his collar.

After reluctantly leaving the tiny, brown kitten he was previously petting on the side of the road, Alphonse allowed himself to be dragged down the road by the likes of his brother. The taller blonde boy turned back, watching the sight of the little kitten rolling about happily move further and further away from him. Alphonse looked forward again to stare at his brother – who after sensing his pathetic plea, turned back and glowered lightly. Alphonse's mouth opened and closed repeatedly in a failed attempt to protest for leaving the feline creature. Alphonse swiped Edward's bright, red jacket out of his face, and stuttered in objection, "But, kitty!"

Edward turned to look at him again, a scowl etched into his face, "No, Al! This entire Philosopher's Stone thing is over, but we're still travelling, and therefore unable the keep stray cats!"

"But I'm not travelling with you most of the time! I can keep the kitten!" Alphonse insisted. Edward sent a slightly wavering, but still authoritative look over his shoulder at him. Alphonse then sighed and reasoned with himself that Edward knew best. How was he to support a baby kitten when he had to take care of himself on his travels? It was not like last time when he had his brother to depend on. Also, he was no longer a steel suit anymore; fending for himself had proved to be harder over the past few months. At least people were no longer staring in bewilderment anymore. They were just about reaching Central Headquarters. Both of them had a meeting with Brigadier General Mustang. It also gave them a good chance to visit the whole team again. A pout almost reached the younger boy's mouth as they continued. He really did want to keep the kitten.

As they approached the steps, Edward abruptly turned around, startling Alphonse. Edward looked a little torn and reluctant but gave his younger brother a tiny smile, "When we decided to stay, once and for all, we'll keep all the strays that you find on our way back to Risembool, okay?"

Alphonse grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Alphonse proceeded up the steps but stopped when Edward did not follow him all the way up. Edward shook his head, "Mustang told me he wanted to have a little private word with you first. I'm going to the library for a bit to check for anything new then come back."

Alphonse nodded numbly as Edward hopped down the stairs and walked briskly towards the Central Library without a care, long braid, red coat and all. He fingered the sleeve of his own coat nervously as he made his way to the General's office and wondered what the man wanted to say to him that even his brother was not allowed to hear. He gulped as entered the elevator. The Brigadier General was a nice man of course, charismatic and always looking out his subordinates but he could be a little daunting; what with his fluttering coat, intense stare behind clouded eyes, commanding presence and orgy of women behind him. He shuddered at the last point.

Being a hunk of metal for half of his entire childhood, women were still a foreign subject. The closest females in the sixteen years of his life were his mother, who was long gone, Granny Pinako, Winry, Izumi-sensei, Mei Chang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. No girl-friend (other than Winry, who was more like an older sister and Mei who was more of a little sister-slash-friend) or a girlfriend. Alphonse did not mind either way. Dating at a young age was useless in his opinion. He had more important issues to deal with anyway, like researching on Alchemy and Alkahestry.

_Oh, God_, Alphonse thought gravely. _He's not going to try and talk to me about… women, is he?_

Alphonse breathed in deeply and withheld an involuntary shiver as he stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor. He looked left and right, momentarily forgetting where the office was. He scratched the back of his neck, his short golden hair tickling his knuckles before deciding to turn right when he heard a distant, distinct bark. His heart rate increased at the possibilities of the general trying to educate him on women, going on trysts in the cities and a serious talk about the birds and the bees. Surely the man would not talk about that. Alphonse tried desperately to assure himself. If he were to talk about that, Edward should be present as well.

Alphonse slowed to a stop outside a few random offices, but Edward was older and more knowledgeable than he. He blinked. Edward has his body all this well too. He would have experienced in dealing with women first hand. Hormones too, Alphonse mused. Edward was in love with Winry as well. Alphonse swallowed uneasily, being without his body probably put a lot of things on hold for him; things in the teenage and puberty sense. Perhaps the general realized this and thought it to be appropriate to discuss. The general _was_ always the closest the Elric Brothers had to a father. He also took it upon himself to make sure that they were taken care of, physically, mentally and emotionally, as far as that went with their scarred childhood. He cared for them, Alphonse realized, leaning a little more to a fatherly manner rather than just an ordinary superior-subordinate relationship, no matter how indifferent and arrogant he might have acted in front of them. It was part of his projected persona to protect himself and those around him from the superiors, the lieutenant had once told him.

His hand hovered over the brass doorknob. He could smelt the familiar scent of tobacco and hear the little pitter-patter of paws approaching the door – Hayate probably smelt him already. Hopefully, it would not be scarring, Alphonse said to himself. The dark-haired man would not do anything to damage his innocence even more than it already has been. Alphonse had never talked to Mustang one-on-one before. If it really was about what he thought it was, then he would just calmly inform the man that he was well aware of the things happening to his body and would query about women when the time was needed; which was not now.

_Of course, it could also be completely professional_, Alphonse smiled, chiding himself for being overly-irrational. He opened the office door and Hayate bounded happily around his feet. Alphonse laughed lightly and moved forward to pick up the black puppy, its tongue and tail waggling in delight at the blonde's arrival. Havoc's laugh came out in a shuddering breath and he lifted a hand up to wave, "Yo!"

Fuery was on the phone so he just managed a small smile and slight wave before continuing his conversation. Breda spun around in his chair to face him with a small smile of his own, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Alphonse chuckled cheerfully, "Hello everyone!"

"Woah, that grin's blinding," Havoc joked, a hand in front of his eyes. He swung his legs off the table and strode over to him. He ruffled the younger blonde's hair, smiling widely before he spoke, "You're getting taller. And you're beaming! Something happened on your trip?"

"Oh, nothing," Alphonse replied airily, "Just glad to see you all!"

Havoc let out a skeptical 'mm-hmm' before returning to his seat, lighting up another cigarette. Alphonse blinked rapidly at Havoc's quick dismissal. Breda shifted in his seat and leant forward, whispering teasingly to Havoc, "Maybe it's a girl."

Havoc's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Yeah. He must be attracting many girls with his courageous and heart-breaking adventures."

"I bet. Bright golden eyes filled with gusto." Breda chuckled. Alphonse blushed and stammered, "It's nothing like that! I really am glad to see you guys!"

"Strong jaw," Hawkeye supplied as she entered the office, the door closing behind her as she moved to stand next to Alphonse. She smiled gently, "It's good to see you, Alphonse."

The boy only stared blankly, his mouth agape. He was not too sure how to react to the older group's banter. They have not done this before. He looked at the heavy-looking stack of files in the lieutenants arms and put Hayate on the ground. The dog ran to Fuery while Alphonse moved quickly to help Hawkeye put the files on her desk, the Lieutenant letting him reluctantly. Havoc and Breda observed from their own desks. Breda murmured in mock seriousness, "Considerate to women..."

"How charming," Havoc smiled humorously. Alphonse spun around to look at them, feeling embarrassed. Hawkeye made a pleasant noise as she sat down, organizing the new stack of paperwork. Hayate seemingly barked in agreement at his master's amusement. Fuery chuckled lightly, still speaking into the phone in hushed tones, "Yeah, Havoc and Breda are still teasing… Hayate's getting taller too, or bigger… I don't think he'll be able to stand the cold in Briggs with you…"

"Where is your brother?" Hawkeye queried before the two could continue with their mindless chitchat and joking. Alphonse sighed in relief. Now that he thought about it, Hawkeye was the closest to a maternal figure to him and his brother as well. She took comforted and took care of them; Alphonse more than Edward, since Edward liked to wallow and over-think then shout rather than talk. Havoc and Breda were like their older brothers, they type who like to tease and joke. Fuery and Falman were like older brother as well, but they were the quiet ones with unusual advice. Alphonse suddenly felt a wave of gratitude for them. It shocked him that he did not realize how much Mustang's unit took care of them before. He would talk to Edward about this later. They should do something nice for the group; all of them had looked out for the two in one way or another.

"He's at the library. He told me that he'll come by later, uh… after a private talk with the col- general?" He replied, somewhat meekly at the latter part. Hawkeye nodded indifferently, "I'll tell him you're here. Please sit."

She gestured to the couch opposite her desk as she stood up. Alphonse nodded and moved to the proffered chair as she knocked on the general's door before entering after a muffled approval from the other side. Alphonse sat on the couch, and arm on his knee and his chin in his palm. He suppressed a yawn; he and Edward stayed up a little too late last night due to a conversation about possibilities of alkahestry and alchemy working together immaculately which went too far and too in-depth. Alphonse blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of his eye.

On the other side of the room, Hayate hopped off Fuery's lap and trotted over to the boy. Alphonse smiled when Hayate started lapping at the leg of his trousers. He picked the Shiba Inu up and scratched his ear, the puppy thumping its leg in approval. Alphonse chuckled and said to the dog quietly, "Sorry, I don't have the leather gauntlet of the suit to scratch your ear anymore."

Hayate panted cheerfully. He did not seem to mind. Alphonse averted his attention to the door when Hawkeye reappeared. Hayate jumped off his lap and ran to his master, sitting in front of her obediently. Hawkeye turned to Alphonse and motioned for him to enter the office. She returned to her desk, her ever loyal puppy following her back. Alphonse stood up rigidly, feeling stupid and irrational at the odd and nervous feeling bubbled up inside him quickly. He had never had a private conversation with the general before, and his calculative mind was whirling at the multiple scenarios and discussions that would happen, the subject important enough to pique the Flame Alchemist's interest. He walked over to the open door and closed it softly behind him after he entered the office.

After the general's promotion, the entire unit had moved to a new office. The office where Mustang's unit worked was generally the same, except bigger. It was no personal office, so there was not anything to personalize the office. The only difference was the sofa where he previously sat on, more filing cabinets and a bigger closet that held amenities. There was no significant variation from their previous offices.

The general was allowed to personalize his office though. Back when he was a colonel, his office had been grey and the curtains that hung on the windows behind him were a patriotic duke blue. There was a large, sturdy wooden bookshelf coloured rosewood on the right side of the office. There were two, chairs that sat in front of his auburn desk. The desk had little knick-knacks that no doubt distracted the colonel from the constant stack of forms found in front of him. The floor was carpeted, if Alphonse remembered correctly. He recalled a coffee stain near the then-colonel's black, leather chair. The book shelf was also stuffed completely with alchemic text and political and economic books. Edward had once commented to him that the colonel probably spent all his free time on reading instead of the gallivanting with women he was famed to do.

His current office still had the same bookshelf, this time on the left side with a burgundy sofa perpendicularly next to it, an auburn side table in between the two with a little lamp on it. The general got a new desk which looked bigger and made the man sitting behind it look more intimidating. There were windows behind the desk and on the right side of the office now, making the room look much brighter. The floor was no longer carpeted, instead, a dark parquet with a large, rectangle rug over the floor. Alphonse tilted his head; there was a faint burn mark on the wall behind the general.

Mustang rested his chin on his laced fingers and smiled, "Hello, Steelheart."

"Brigadier General Mustang," Alphonse addressed with a smile of his own. He noted that the general was not wearing his signature white gloves. Mustang shuffled a few things around his desk. Alphonse noticed that there were fewer knick-knacks now. The only thing that Alphonse would consider personal was the few photo frames on the small, decorative shelf behind the general. It was hard to see; they were under the intense light from the morning sun, streaming from the window behind. There were a picture of Mustang's unit, one of Mustang and Hughes, one of Elysia, Gracia, Hawkeye, and half of Hayate's face coming out from the bottom right corner of the shot. Alphonse smiled.

"Where's the Fullmetal shortcake?"

"He's in the library. He said he was going to give us time to talk?" Alphonse said cautiously. Mustang nodded, "Yes, that's what I told him."

"If you don't mind me asking–"

"Why I've asked to speak to you privately? A question that I will answer shortly, Steelheart."

Alphonse's analytic mind went spinning again, thinking of the multiple probable issues the general might want to talk to him about. Maybe he was concerned for Edward's well-being, dealing with the loss of his alchemic powers, being away from not only his girlfriend but his brother now too. Maybe he was concerned that he was away from Edward as well. Maybe he was going to talk about women. Maybe he needed some help with alchemy. Maybe he was trying to brainwash him into agreeing to a diabolical miniskirt campaign. The possibilities were endless. Alphonse was eager and afraid to know.

Mustang lifted a fist and cleared his throat, "I called you here to thank you."

Alphonse looked perplexed. Mustang elaborated, "A year ago, at the Fifth Laboratory. When Lust attacked Second Lieutenant Havoc and I, and told the First Lieutenant that I was dead. I want to thank you for protecting her."

That was it? He did not need the thanks, in fact he felt flustered at the appreciation. It was the right thing to do. Lieutenant Hawkeye had conveyed her thankfulness to him that night too. Alphonse blinked, "Uh, okay… You're welcome."

Mustang shook his head. "I cannot express my gratitude towards your actions that night. I hold my subordinates' lives above my own and I always make it a point to protect the people beneath. Unfortunately, that night I was unable to protect _three_ of my subordinates."

Mustang's eyes looked especially cloudy when he paused. Alphonse could only infer that the man still felt guilty for the events of that night, though everyone (but himself) knew that it was not his fault. How were they to know that the woman Havoc was dating turned out to be a Homonculus, and that she would cripple Havoc, injure Mustang, and make Hawkeye cry?

In fact, when Lust had lied about the general's death, Alphonse felt a little part of him slip too. He was not personally close to the Flame Alchemist, mostly seeing him as his superior and closest father-figure he had, but there was always a little bit of pain when someone you know dies. Alphonse did not blame the First Lieutenant for acting the way she did, she dedicated most of her life to protecting him. Everyone knew that Mustang and Hawkeye went beyond the professional superior and subordinate level; it was just the question of how far. He did not judge the Lieutenant's reaction. He was a little lost and baffled at that moment as well. It was just on pure reflex that he grabbed the lieutenant and summoned a wall when he spotted the general at the entrance with his hands poised to snap.

"You were able to protect your superior," Mustang stated, "Thank you."

Alphonse blinked, "It was just pure reflex…"

Mustang allowed a small smirk, "No need to be modest, Alphonse."

Alphonse would be lying if he said he did not feel unnerved at the use of his first name. Mustang normally addressed him and his brother with the codename given when they had obtained their State Alchemist license, even after they had both given their license up.

Mustang continued, "I am deeply grateful for your actions that night at the laboratory. It was courageous of you to protect the lieutenant, when she had lost hope."

Alphonse felt bold all of a sudden, at the general's words and asked a question that he, on normal circumstances would never, _ever_ ask him. "Do you love her?"

Mustang blinked in astonishment. He had thought for a while and answered before Alphonse could apologize for being meddlesome about the sensitive topic. Mustang nodded with all the composure he could muster, "Yes. I do. This information stays between the two of us, mind you, Steelheart."

Alphonse nodded fervently. He would never let something this significant slip out by accident. He might only tell Edward, and Edward was definitely trustable. Though, they were talking about Mustang, and those two liked to poke at each other. Alphonse broke out of his thoughts with another bold question, "Haven't the fraternization laws abolished since Fürher Grumman was elected?"

Mustang nodded, "Yes, they have been."

"So, why haven't you two…?" Alphonse trailed off. There was no need to complete his sentence, the question was predictable. It was a question that Mustang had heard many times before. Sometimes they were asked more crudely, sometimes bluntly and sometimes discreetly. They all asked the same questions, along the lines of _'Why haven't they two of you gotten into a relationship yet? Or gotten married?' _Mustang was well aware that almost every single person in Central, Eastern, and some parts of the North were wondering about the basis of his relationship with the first lieutenant. And Mustang could honestly say that he did not know.

"It's complicated," he said apologetically. Alphonse nodded politely. After a short silence, he looked up at the black-haired man warily, "You _do_ love her, right?"

"Very much," he replied without missing a beat. He smiled to himself; there he was again, protecting Hawkeye. Mustang did not know if Alphonse was doing it intentionally or not, but he was thankful for the boy's vigilant eye over the blonde woman. Whether she liked it or not, there were actually a lot of people who looked after her. Of course, only an idiot would think that she was incapable of taking care of herself – those people would get shot at, but Hawkeye was valuable. Not just in the military sense (her skills were formidable and highly sought for), but she took care of her peers on a personal level, in her own way. It was the little things she did that mattered. They all took notice, consciously or not, and so they looked out for her in return for her kindness and acceptance. She was Hawkeye; she was their girl.

Alphonse looked relieved, and nodded. Mustang took a glance at the clock hanging above the wall opposite him. "Well, that's all about what I wanted to say. I just wanted to convey my thanks to you, though I still find it insufficient."

"There's no need, Brigadier General. It's the least Brother and I can provide for all the help you and the rest have given us for the past few years," Alphonse smiled. Mustang's eyes narrowed, "I have to say, you're acting a little odd."

Alphonse laughed giddily, "Oh no, it's nothing. I was trying to figure out what you wanted to talk to me about, and I was afraid that you would try to talk to me about puberty and women, since you're kind of like a father-figure to Brother and I."

Mustang blinked and looked honesty surprised, "Well, thank you for that honor, I guess…"

Alphonse laughed and waved his hand, "It's nothing. You're all like our family!"

Mustang chuckled, "Of course. Your childhood was bleak, to be frank, and you two spent your more impressionably years with us. I sincerely hope that there was nothing too strong that clung onto you two, such as Havoc's smoking and Breda's eating."

Alphonse shook his head, "Nothing that Brother and I would take notice of anyway!"

Mustang's mood and expression turned serious all of a sudden, "You don't need me to talk to you about puberty, reproduction, women, sexuality and the like, right?"

Mustang looked absolutely ready to change the subject or remain on the current focus and educate him. Alphonse smiled, somewhat embarrassed and nervous. He quickly replied flightily and completely flustered, "Oh, no! It's alright! I've learnt all that I need."

Mustang nodded, "Okay. If you two need anything you can always come to us."

"I know," Alphonse grinned.

Edward's timing was impeccable as the moment their conversation ended, he burst into the office. Mustang picked on his height while Edward shouted at him. Alphonse smiled merrily. Though things had definitely changed for the good, Alphonse could not help but miss this part of his painful past. Mustang's and Edward's were a constant in his adventurous life. In fact, the whole of Mustang's unit was a constant in his life, a constant he was grateful for. He found himself missing them when he was still in their presence, in Mustang's office, a dull, heavy weight in his heart.

Alphonse petted Hayate before he and his brother left the office, bidding good bye to everyone in the office. He was going to East City then into Xing while his brother was going to West City then to Creta. They would both meet in Central after a few months. When they were back, they would visit Mustang's unit again before visiting Winry and Granny Pinako at Risembool. Alphonse turned back to get one final glance and glimpse of everyone before leaving headquarters with a content smile.

Edward looked at his brother curiously, "So what did Mustang talk to you about?"

Alphonse hummed. He thought back on Mustang leaning against the frame of his office door, a knowing smile on his face as they left the office. He vaguely heard him talking to First Lieutenant when they left too. Alphonse looked at his brother, a slightly impish look crossing his face, "Not much."

Edward raised an eyebrow at his younger brother but said nothing as they made their way back to the hotel.


End file.
